


En control

by poetdameron



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, sabweek, sb week 2014
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bucky le gusta sentir que tiene el control.</p><p>Escrito para la semana Sam/Bucky en tumblr: Día 3 - Doin' the do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En control

**Author's Note:**

> Algo corto, ya que este fin de semana a tomos mis maestros se les ocurrió que era una buena idea dejar toneladas y toneladas de tarea/finales. Pero está bien, seguiré escribiendo para la semana, viendo las actualizaciones de la SDCC 2014 y haciendo mis finales, lo prometo (lo prometo Samantha).
> 
> En ingles: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2026500  
> En tumblr: http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/92939487507/read-in-spanish-ll-read-in-english-on-ao3-in

**En control.  
** Sam/Bucky Week 2014: Día 3 – Intimidad.  
Por Nina Cherie. 

 

Le encantaban los momentos así, tras haber estado lejos de casa en misiones diferentes o compartiendo la misma, por qué podía sentirse por completo en control. Tras años de lavarle el cerebro y tratarlo peor que a un perro, psicologicamente hablando, es normal que le gustara sentir que estaba en control. Ser posesivo sobre le cuerpo del hombre al que amaba parecía la mejor de las maneras de mantenerse en ello; cuando podía pasar las manos por donde quisiera, cuando podía dejar marcas y morder cual animal le gustaba sentirse en ocasiones.

Tampoco pasaba mucho, al menos no de esta manera, cuando atrapaba las manos de él con la metálica suya, cerraba los posibles escapes con apretones amables de su cuerpo contra el contrario, mordía y jugueteaba con la piel de su amante. Él estaba a cargo esas noches, completamente a cargo.

Y aquí habían dos variantes, dependía del humor en el que se encontraba ese día, de que tan malos fueran los recuerdos y las pesadillas: si no era tan terrible, llegaba a hacer todo un show con sus dedos, preparándose a sí mismo para dejar entrar el pene del hombre bajo su cuerpo, montandolo hasta correrse en sus abdómenes, gimiendo sin control -por qué ahora puede hacerlo libremente, valgame Dios-. Otras veces, la mayoría de las veces, se colocaba las piernas de su amante sobre los hombros, se abría paso poco a poco con sus dedos metálicos, preparando el momento que venía con un gemido profundo, una entrada triunfante seguida de besos y arañazos, movimientos de cadera bastante precisos y fuertes, no deteniéndose ni un momento, a veces olvidando como respirar, olvidando todo.

Esa era la idea, por eso seguía moviéndose y agradecía que le fuera permitido tener esto, este pequeño momento de control en el que, aun así, procuraba hacerlo tan disfrutable para él como para Sam, Bucky estaba seguro de que esto lo podía hacer bien para ambos. Y con esa determinación, llegaba al deseado orgasmo de los dos, sonriendo y gimiendo ligeramente con cada roce hasta caer plácidamente dormido sobre el cuerpo de su amante, tranquilo y amado.

 

~

 

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
